


Early Sunsets

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Rated T for language, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Looking for a distraction, Fun Ghoul ends up at the radio station.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	Early Sunsets

Fun Ghoul finds themself wandering again. Sometimes they’ll take the Trans Am, or one of the stolen Drac bikes lying around the diner (never Kobra’s bike), but usually, they walk. The desert sky at night is beautiful, all lit up with whirling, flashing satellites, but it’s uncomfortable. Both empty and all too present. Fun Ghoul feels watched, scrutinized by the crows perched on rusted-out cars, old telephone poles, the odd set of animal bones. Crows aren’t even supposed to live out here, are they? Ghoul flips one of them off, then regrets it. What if the Phoenix Witch is real, and hates them for it? The Witch probably hates them for a lot of things, anyways. Ghoul keeps walking. 

They end up at the radio station, which surprises them. They’ve never had any particular connection to the building, or any of the radio crew working within, but the lights are in, and the door is unlocked, so they walk in. There’s cans of water laid out on the kitchen table, so Ghoul pops one open, following the trail of turned-on lights to Cherri Cola’s broadcast room, where Cherri’s murmuring something into his microphone, a half-eaten bowl of instant noodles cooling on the desk. Ghoul waves a hand as they approach, so as not to startle Cherri, slipping into his lap while Cherri raises an eyebrow at them. Ghoul drinks their water and steals a few bites of Cherri’s dinner while Cherri continues his broadcast, voice vibrating through his chest as Ghoul curls up against it. 

Eventually, Cherri clicks off the transmission, lets the record player spin to a stop, and speaks to Ghoul. 

“What’d’ya say, Cola?” Cherri makes a face at the nickname. 

“I said, what are you doing here, Fun Ghoul?” 

“Oh. I don’t fuckin’ know.” Ghoul sticks their tongue out at him, and Cherri stands up, maneuvering Ghoul over his shoulder, carrying him to the station couch. “Hey!” Cherri laughs, sitting back down and letting Ghoul scramble to readjust, lying in his lap and looking up at him. Cherri says something again, quiet. 

“Colaaa. Speak up.” 

“Sorry. What’s up? Talk to me.” They shrug. 

“Dunno. Just felt lonely, or bored, or some shit. Decided to bother my favorite radio personality.” Cherri preens under Ghoul’s praise. 

“Didn’t know I was your favorite. Tell me, is it my captivating voice or my stunning good looks?” He grins as Ghoul giggles. 

“Naw, Cola, it’s the way your fuckin’ poetry captures, uh. Emotions.” Cherri swats them. 

“Ah, you’re a true fan of mine, then.” 

“No, I am! I just don’t know how to like, describe it. But the shit you did the other day, with like, the sunset? Describing all the colors and stuff? It felt so real and lonesome. I really do like it.” Cherri’s stopped, looking Ghoul in the eye. 

“So you actually listen, then?” 

“‘Course I do. Put my hearin’ aids in for it and everything.” Ghoul pauses, a bit confused. “What are you looking so shocked for?” 

“I just...” 

“You gonna finish that thought?” 

“Yeah, I’m just surprised you listen. Flattered, there’s someone out there who likes my rambling enough to remember days after.” It’s Ghoul’s turn to swat Cherri, waving a finger at him admonishingly. 

“Hey now, your shit’s great, an’ I figure you know folks all over the Zones like it.” 

“But still,” Cherri says, protesting, “it’s different when it’s you. I know you, your whole crew, and it, uh, it means a lot.” 

“You’re so damn sentimental, Cola.” 

“My name’s not fucking Cola.” 

“Aw, love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
